Unplanned Love
by ProudToBeGleek09
Summary: Marley and Jake love each other, Kitty likes Ryder even though he's a womanizer, and Marley helps Kitty to win Ryder's heart. but what happen if she fall in love with Ryder? sorry if there are many grammatically error, because English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Marley's POV :  
I'm so in love with Jake, he's like the best guy I ever know. He's handsome, badass, and most of all, he know how to love a woman. But I'm also feeling bad about kitty, I still feel that somehow I steal her boyfriend, even though she said she was fine with it and we are now best friends.  
One day when I was walking to my English class I saw Kitty starring at a couple who were making out in the hallway, and I feel bad for her, so I've made up my mind I'm gonna help kitty to find a new boyfriend.

On my way to glee club, I decided to say hi to Kitty, when I greet her she seemed very annoyed. "What are you doing honey boo boo?" "Kitty, I constantly seeing you staring at the dumb jock and cheerleader when they were making out, and I know that you also want to have a boyfriend, I can see it." Kitty was looking confused and finally answered me "No Marley, I don't wanna have a boyfriend, because they all sucks, they will cheat, and they cheat with some idiots, no offense, but I just really hate guys right now." I didn't believe in everything that she says so I answer "Kitty, that's not true, everybody have high school crush, so tell me who do you like ?" she sigh and finally answers me "Fine, I think I like Ryder." I was shocked and I'm thinking to myself Ryder Lynn?! That womanizer i can't believe Kitty like that guy. Kitty was confused and finally spoke "hello?" I shake my head and answer her "Ryder Lynn ?! that guy is a womanizer, Kitty he can't even stand being with 2 girls in one week." Kitty looked very mad at me and finally shouted "that's why I don't trust guys Marley!" her eyes was red, looks like she was about to cry and I finally get closer to her and give her a hug when I pull out I say to her "Do you really like Ryder?" and she softly answer "Yes, Marley I really REALLY like him." "Well if you really like him, I'm going to help you to get him, we will make him change, and be with you and only you." I say with a big smile. "Why would you help me? I'm a bitch to you." She said with confusion. "Yes you are, but you forget that you're are also my best friend, and I will help you, like you help me." I said with a proud look. Kitty finally smiles and hug me "Thanks Marley, I'm really happy that you want to help me." So I think to myself so let's get this done Marley.


	2. Chapter 2 : Getting To know Ryder

Chapter 2 : Talking To Ryder

When I saw Ryder standing in his lockers I walk up at him. With confidence I greet him "Hey Ryder, what are you doing?" Ryder look shocked and confused "What do you want? I'm sorry but you're not my type." I was standing there feeling mad and confused over his confidence "No, Ryder I don't like you, and I also have a boyfriend, I just want to say didn't you get bored messing around with those cheerios, don't you want to have a REAL girlfriend." Ryder look very offended and answer quietly "Mona, I don't want to have a girlfriend, its hard, they keep on wanting things that we can't afford, like diamond rings, nice clothes and its fun you know to break other peoples heart." I'm feeling hopeless sigh and answer calmly "First, my name is Marley, not Mona, and second I think there's a girl who really likes you." Now Ryder has a confused look at his face "Wait, there's a girl who really like me? Who?" Me, starting to feel really bored of the conversation with start to walk off, ignoring what he just said to me. Then Ryder suddenly grab my hand and pull me closer to him and he whispered to me "Tell me who is it." I'm feeling a little uncomfortable trying to pull my hand, but he is so strong then I try to shout "Let go of me! I'm not going to tell you who likes you, you have to find out on your own!" then Ryder chuckle a little making me more uncomfortable "I'm not letting you go, until you tell me who it is!" Then suddenly Jake comes, he is truly my hero, always there when I needed him. When he saw Ryder hurting me he run from the end of the hallway then he push Ryder and shouted at him "Don't you dare touching my girlfriend, if you ever touch her again, I'll KILL you!" Ryder feeling everybody is looking at them then walked off. I hug Jake and whisper quietly at him "Thanks baby, you are truly my hero, you're always there when I need you, and you know that's why I love you." Jake proudly answer "Yes Marley I know, didn't I tell you that I was awesome?" "Oh Jake, don't get to confident." I say while laughing. "So, I'll walk you to class?" He said in a gentle tone. I answer softly "That would be nice sir, thank you." And everything seems to be just fine.

After school I decided to talk to Kitty, but I can't find her anywhere, English Class, Spanish Class, even the choir room, _where is she?! _. I give up, I can't find her anywhere. But when I go into the bathroom I hear someone barfing and when I open one of the stall I found kitty, throwing up and putting her 3 hands in her mouth, just like she thought me. I'm getting worried then shout at her "Kitty, what the hell are you doing?!" Kitty starting to cry and shouted back at me "If I'm not skinny I can't get Ryder to be my boyfriend!" I sigh and sit next to Kitty trying to calm her down "Kitty, if you want to be Ryder's girlfriend, you don't have to do this to yourself, I'm sure if Ryder like you he will accept you for who you are." Kitty just keep sobbing and answer me sarcastically "It's easy for you to say, because you already have a boyfriend, oh no, you steal mine!" I just don't know what to say anymore _she steal think about that? I thought she say she was fine of me being with Jake?_ "Remember, when I say I will help you to win Ryder's heart? I mean it. I will help you, no matter the consequences is." kitty is just smiling looking at me "Thanks Marley, you are a true friend." And she hug me. When she pulled we both get up and Kitty suddenly ask me a question "Marls, how can we change Ryder?" Although I'm also confuse I acted like I have a bunch of ideas "well, maybe.. we can start by talking to him." "Well, I don't think I can do that, he will think that I'm obsessed with him." Kitty said in a disappointment tone. "Well then, I talk to him, I promise by the end of next month he will be yours." I say jokingly. Kitty can't help but laugh a little "Don't laugh Marley, I'm serious!" "Okay, okay, now let's go home and forget about Ryder for a while."

So this is the second chapter, hope you like it. Once again sorry if there's any grammatically error. ;) xoxo


End file.
